


Private Fuck

by Cassells



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackwatch, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Blow Jobs, Bottom Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, But gets fucked, Enemies to Lovers, Jack fucks Gabe, M/M, Power Bottom Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Strike-Commander Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, you get it?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassells/pseuds/Cassells
Summary: „Ich kann auch anders.“Jack lachte leise auf.Gabriel drehte sich in dem Moment um und grinste ihn schief an.„Das musst du mir erstmal beweisen.“Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sofort packte Jack ihn und schob ihn zum Bett, drückte ihn auf die Matratze.





	Private Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Ich zitiere:  
> "Mein Kopf ist zu Matsch für Englisch aber im Deutschen gibt es nur so Müll Overwatch FFs. ICH WILL KEINE 12SLASH. DAS IST KINDERGARTEN! AH! Außer du hast Neue... ICH HASSE OC FFS! ICH WILL KEINE CHARAKTER X OC!"
> 
> Für Josh.  
> Wie gewohnt.  
> (Babe, das hier ist auch nicht das gelbe vom Ei. Mein Hirn ist ebenfalls Matsch.)

„Lass uns mal von hier abhauen, ehe noch einer hier rein kommt und sieht wie der große böse Blackwatch Commander den armen, unschuldigen Strike Commander verführt“, grinste Gabriel, als er auch schon aufstand und nach Jacks Hand griff.

 

Dieses Angebot ließ er sich nicht zweimal machen, als Jack auch schon aufgestanden war und Gabriel an der Hand durch die langen Gänge des Overwatch Hauptgebäudes bis zu seinem Wohnbereich zog. Es war wie immer strikt aufgeräumt und das Bett gemacht, da er in letzter Zeit sowieso nicht schlief, sondern durcharbeitete, frisch bezogen war es auch noch und die schwarze Bettwäsche hob sich von dem weißen Bettgestell ab. 

Es war das erste Mal, dass Gabriel in Jacks Zimmer war und so blickte er sich erst einmal um, anstatt gleich weiter zu machen. An den Wänden hingen diverse Holobilder, die den Eindruck erscheinen ließen, dass es Fenster wären. 

Auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch unter einem der künstlichen Fenster flackerte ein Holobild von Jack, Ana und… ihm selbst.

Er erinnerte sich genau an den Tag, aber dennoch hatte Gabriel das Foto noch nie gesehen.

Das Bild musste einige Jahre alt sein, aber doch war es wundervoll. Alle drei, Arm in Arm, Ana in der Mitte, während Gabriel ernsthaft genervt aussah und Jack auf der anderen Seite eine gekünstelte Schnute zog, um Reyes nachzumachen.

 

„Ich kann auch anders.“  
Jack lachte leise auf. 

 

Gabriel drehte sich in dem Moment um und grinste ihn schief an.  
„Das musst du mir erstmal beweisen.“  
Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sofort packte Jack ihn und schob ihn zum Bett, drückte ihn auf die Matratze. 

Der Strike Commander fackelte nicht lange herum und machte sich gleich daran Gabriels Hose aufzuknöpfen und sie herunter zu ziehen, machte sich dann auch an seine eigene, sodass beide nur noch in Boxershorts bekleidet waren. Sofort war Jack breitbeinig über Gabriel, ließ lasziv seine Hüften kreisen, spürte den Hispanic sehr deutlich hart werden. Leise stöhnte er auf und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Es war nicht so, als ob er selbst nicht auch erregt war.

„Ich will, dass du deinen Schwanz so hart in mir versenkst, dass ich ihn morgen noch spüre, Gabe“, raunte Jack und ließ seine Hände seinen eigenen nackten und muskulösen Oberkörper hinab gleiten, während seine Hüften immer noch über die Erektion kreisten.   
„Willst du mich?“   
Er leckte sich über die Lippen und lehnte sich nach vorne, brachte ihre Gesichter dicht aneinander.  
„Sag mir, wie sehr du mich ficken willst.“   
Kurz leckte Jack über Gabes Lippen, als dieser sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen festhielt und ihre Lippen erneut fest miteinander verschloss, ihn wild küsste und immer wieder leicht mit seiner Hüfte nach oben stieß, als wäre dies Antwort genug, was es für Jack letztlich auch war, denn gleich darauf brach er den Kuss zwischen ihnen ab und stand auf, zog sich seine Boxershorts aus, was Gabe ihm auf dem Bett gleich tat. 

Wissend wo alles war holte der Blonde ein Kondom und eine Tube Gleitgel, als er zu Gabe zurück ging, dessen Erregung schon steil nach oben stand, etwas Präejakulat an der Spitze hatte. Jack tropfte sich etwas Gleitgel auf die Finger und begann sich selbst vorzubereiten, während er sich auf dem Bett wieder nach unten beugte und Gabes Erektion in den Mund nahm, ihm einen blies, während er sich selbst fingerte. Er musste schnell machen, wollte schnell machen, da er es einfach nicht mehr abwarten konnte, ihn endlich in sich zu spüren.

Gabriel stöhnte ungehemmt auf und drückte den Rücken durch, als er in Jacks Mundhöhle war und dessen Zunge immer wieder um seine Erregung glitt, er an ihr saugte und ihn beinahe um den Verstand brachte.

Als Jack sich nach einer kurzen Zeit genug vorbereitet hatte, richtete er sich auf und entzog sich seine Finger. Mit seinen Zähnen riss Jack die Plastikverpackung auf und holte das Kondom heraus. Geübte Handgriffe zogen Gabriels Vorhaut nach unten, was diesen erneut zum aufstöhnten brachte, ehe er das Kondom überrollte, dabei vielleicht etwas fester zudrückte, als er musste, doch genoss er die Stimme des Anderen viel zu sehr. Er positionierte sich über ihm, wieder ein Bein links und eins rechts von ihm, als er sich auch schon niederließ und den Schaft von Gabes Penis in seiner Hand hielt, damit er ihn in sich einführen konnte.  
Der Mund des Blonden formte sich zu einem ‚O‘, als die Eichel des Hispanics in ihn eingedrungen war und er machte etwas langsam, als er spürte, wie der Penis ihn weiter dehnte. Es schmerzte ein wenig, aber doch war es erträglich und doch wollte er es nicht übertreiben, sodass es einige Sekunden in Anspruch nahm, ehe er sich weiter nach unten sinken ließ, so musste Jack dabei allerdings Gabriels Hüften nach unten gedrückt halten, da dieser Anstalten machte, nach oben stoßen zu wollen.

 

„Ich werde dich so gut ficken, Gabe… So gut.“

 

Gabe hatte die Augen fest geschlossen und seine Hände locker an Jacks Hüften gelegt, als dieser begann sein Becken leicht zu heben und sich dann wieder sinken zu lassen, dabei immer wieder unterdrückt aufstöhnte, da Gabes Penis immer tiefer in ihn eindrang, als alles, was er je in sich gehabt hatte. Und bei Gott, es fühlte sich besser an, als alles andere überhaupt. Immer schneller wurden seine Bewegungen und als Jack sein Becken zusätzlich kreisen ließ, schrie Gabriel fast schon auf und der Name des Blonden verließ seine Lippen, als er nicht mal die Kraft fand überhaupt in ihn zu stoßen, da dieser die komplette Kontrolle übernommen hatte, ihn hier in die Matratze fickte, obwohl er der Bottom war. Jack ließ sich leicht nach vorne fallen, sodass der Winkel der Erektion in ihm ein anderer war und somit traf Gabe bei jedem Stoß direkt auf seine Prostata, was Jack jedes Mal zum aufstöhnen brachte. Das war gut, viel zu gut und der Blonde ließ die Bewegungen kleiner werden, ließ die Erektion nur noch wenige Zentimeter nach draußen, rieb sich fest an ihr, während eine seiner Hände hinter sich griff und nach Gabes Hoden griff, sie mit einer Hand massierte.

„FUCK!“  
Gabriel drückte erneut seinen Rücken durch und hatte die Augen nun weit geöffnet, als er ohne Umschweife nach der Erektion vor ihm griff und um Jack einen runterzuholen. Fast so, als könne er es nicht mehr abwarten endlich zum Orgasmus zu kommen.

Diese Handlung kam unerwartet für Jack und so stöhnte er auch lauter auf als sonst und begann sich wieder schneller zu heben und zu senken, rammte sich die Erektion des Anderen fast schon rein und mit einem letzten gezielten Stoß auf seine Prostata, erreichte er seinen Höhepunkt und mit einem gestöhnten, langgezogenen „GABE“ auf seinen Lippen ergoss er sich in der Hand des Hispanic, spritzte aber auch auf dessen Oberkörper, ritt ihn aber weiterhin hart, genoss das angenehme Ziehen in seinem Unterleib, als er Gabe letztlich unterdrückt aufstöhnen hörte und er sich leicht unter ihm verkrampfte, als auch dieser seinen Orgasmus erreichte.

Die Hände an Jacks Hüften waren in die blasse Haut gekrallt und hinterließen dunkle Spuren, als sie wieder los ließen.

Schwer atmend löste Jack sich von Gabe und erhob sich von ihm, ließ sich gleich neben ihm auf das Bett fallen, wo er kurz liegen blieb, ehe er aufstand und ins Badezimmer ging, bis er mit einem lauwarmen nassen Waschlappen zurück kam und mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen anfing, Gabe zu säubern, was dieser sichtlich zu genießen schien, denn er hatte die Arme unter dem Kopf verschränkt und grinste vor sich hin.  
Wieder zurück im Bad, wurde der Waschlappen entsorgt, Jack reinigte sich sporadisch noch selbst, ehe er zurück zu Gabriel ging und sich neben ihn kuschelte.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie beide all die Jahre umeinander herum geschwänzelt waren und warum es all die Jahre gebraucht hatte, bis sie nun hier miteinander gelandet waren, aber eins wusste Jack und das war, dass es sich gelohnt hatte.


End file.
